Currently, a user side of a service router (SR) is generally connected with a large number of cyber cafe users and/or enterprise users. However, Address Resolution Protocol (ARP) conflicts and malicious forgeries may easily occur among a plurality of cyber cafe users connected through the same port, causing normal users unable to access the Internet. When a Layer 2 network of an enterprise is connected to an SR, an access control list (ACL) needs to be frequently adjusted, so as to limit access authorities of users in the enterprise; or the bandwidth and the priority of some users need to be adjusted, so as to provide service guarantees for key businesses. These kinds of adjustment operations may not be implemented unless a cyber cafe administrator or an enterprise network administrator submits an application to an operator and a large number of auditing procedures are successfully performed. In practical operation and maintenance processes, such a case may require a long processing time, resulting in a low efficiency and a high cost.
In the conventional art, a concept of a virtual router (VR) is proposed, that is, a portion of resources of a real router is adopted to form a VR, and the VR is rent to an end user. The end user has the authority to manage the VR, and the user may perform configuration or network formation in order to meet practical requirements for business operations.
In the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the conventional art at least has the following problems.
In the conventional art, the concept of the VR is adopted, that is, a portion of resources of a real router is adopted to form a VR, and the VR is rent to an end user. This approach is rather complex, and it limits the practical application scenarios.